


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 015 (Boogeyman)

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [19]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Anal Sex, Boogeyman - Freeform, Crystal sea, Cuddle bed, Drake Family - Freeform, F/M, Greek holidays, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SCP Mission, Vaginal Sex, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: New SCP-type mission for Donald Duck (Double Duck) and Arianne Drake (Kay K), this time dealing with a 'black man' ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. An "Obscure" Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of missions for the DK Couple is now becoming routine, but the risks are always around the corner ... yet the crazy strength of this couple surpasses everything, because as an excellent husband and wife they are united and in love, and also the their children are more and more enthusiastic about it

"On your right, Arianne!" was Donald's sudden scream.  
"I have it, I have it in my viewfinder ... FIRE!" and the shot went off. He took out two in one shot, while he switched weapons.  
"Donny, a group of enemies at four o'clock!" instead it was Arianne Drake's indication as she adjusted the purple headband over her raven bob hair.  
"Now I'll fix them, love ..." he replied confidently. And pulling out a grenade, she raised the fuse to throw them in the midst of a group of assailants who blew up almost immediately.  
"But who are we, Ari!" were Donald Drake's words of satisfaction.  
"The best secret agents ever, love!" she replied as she instinctively kissed him. Yep, Double Duck and Kay K, THE BEST EVER AGENT COUPLE ...  
"Eh..ehm ..." was the voice of ... "Huey! And what are you doing here? " was Donald's question instead. "Guys, not now, this is an important mission ..." Arianne added instead. "I don't know about you, but it would be our turn ..." he replied annoyed the little duck with the red cap. So Donald and Arianne were able to look into each other's eyes.  
“It will be at least three quarters of an hour that you are here in the Arcade Room! Dewey and Louie would also like a little break ...” little Drake continued .  
The parents stretched their limbs. "You're right, here ... but I didn't remember that this video game was so spectacular, my word!" Donald said enthusiastically again. "Yes, it's true ... the new version of BLACK OPS - MODERN WARFARE takes you a lot ..." was the response of Arianne, who was a bit fasting on video games, but thanks to her adopted children and her husband she was in little time regaining a bit of youthful carefree.  
Both married after a period of separation for various reasons, Donald and Arianne had left a long difficult period behind them, having met as secret agents at the Agency, now New Agency (of which they had been appointed undisputed leaders) (SCP - 1128 ed.), having performed and completed many missions and also having deepened their bond outside of work, so much so that they joined in engagement and then in marriage, breaking several taboos in their respective families, because at the beginning in that of Donny at no one liked the idea that he had broken up with Daisy after a long time, yet both had shown how strong and tenacious their love was, as well as Arianne, with the help of Donald, was slowly managing to be that beautiful girl he had met for the first time, even though she was a double agent and for some time also perfidious, but only because of family problems and sentimental disappointments ... she, on the other hand, had helped Donald to get out of a long depression due to the farewell with Daisy and the fact that he did not know how to declare himself ... but love and time in the end arranged everything in the right way: after getting married and adopting Donny's grandchildren , they both had a beautiful little duck named Kenny, very lively but also lively and alert, the perfect union of the two, even physical (from his father he had acquired the large beak and long legs, from his mother black hair and attentive eyes) ... and they were both comfortable together now, happy and peaceful.  
"Usually you are also passionate about video games, dad, but so ..." Louie said as he entered the room. "You are right, but these of the latest generation are too engaging ... and then (and observed his wife) I have an excellent partner ..." he always said enraptured by the celestial eyes of his partner. Since they had met, over time they had discovered many points in common, which they were finally deepening, finding benefit in the characters of both, Donald with his positivity led Arianne to be more optimistic and more confident towards others, while the courage, support and above all Arianne's great love (a feeling he had only recently discovered) were producing a significant change in Donald, who always showed his flaws, but far less than before - he was less angry, more active, less indolent and more attentive to everything - and this was also reflected in their relationship with all relatives, from the children to Uncle Scrooge, to Grandma Duck, to the cousins, to the ex-girlfriend Daisy and to her current boyfriend Phoenix Wright (to the end Daisy was convinced to go out with him), to Archimedes and all the others ... now everyone had a reason to admire this splendid couple, although there was no lack of invidies every now and then, but they were only for a few moments ...  
"You're right, guys, these games are addictive ... that's why we have to keep this room closed to prevent you from not doing your homework ..." said Arianne Drake, immediately becoming serious. Since she had become their adoptive mother, at first she had many doubts about the new role, but Donald Duck had still given her a great hand, also because raising three ducklings like Huey, Dewey and Louie was not easy at all ... but after having heard their story, that their real mom Della Duck, Donald's twin sister, had left them to their uncle (now adoptive dad) to disappear without a trace, knowing that she too had a parent not exactly flawless (she had suffered the trauma to discover that he was a gentleman thief) made the decision together with her husband to take care of them, still demonstrating a great sense of maturity shared with Donald, who also showed that he had become more responsible than he already was ... that's why their union was INDISSOLUBLE in front of everything.  
"But now we're done with our homework, Mom ..." Dewey said.  
"Can we at least play?" instead was Huey's pleading question. Her parents took it as a just request.  
"Okay ... but tonight we will check for ourselves if you have studied!" Donald Duck answered.  
The three little children smiled in gratitude. "We promise you!" three said.  
"Your father really has patience with you ..." Arianne said instead.  
"Thanks to you, Mom ... it wasn't like that before ..." Louie said wryly.  
"And of course, the merits are always of the others ..." Donny answered in a tone, who left the room to fetch his youngest son, Kenny, for food.  
"But you're right, Dad, you only got credit with us ..." Huey apologized instead. And it was so: the three of them were extremely happy to have two fantastic and loving parents, and they even found it wonderful to go back to calling 'mom' a duck who had had the merit - and above all the courage - of being together with Donald and helping him to be happy. , as he had made Arianne Drake happy with his patience and his iron will to lead her to erase if not all at least in part her past made up of torments and disappointments.

"But, you are really greedy!" Arianne said, while she was giving the milk from the bottle to Kenny in her arms: she and her husband had immediately divided the tasks from his birth, as well as the older brothers ... the little one would never miss anything, and they would follow him as much as possible in his growth every day ... both she and Donald were proud of him!  
"It's nice to know that he also participates in our research, Ari ..." Donald said with sweet and complicit ways to his wife, who returned her gaze with a persuasive smile. “What do you say, baby? Shall we give dad a hand? " she murmured over his small, delicate beak. “Ehhh! Ehhh, zì! " were Kenny Drake's giggles of happiness.  
Donald Duck dropped a tear on his face to observe this scene.  
Arianne also regained some order. “Oh, sorry DD… something interesting about the PC? Any news of any potential mission? " she said she sat with the chair next to him.  
“Actually I was just about to tell you about it, love ... take a good look (and pointed to an image on the screen) ... the Foundation passed us a new S.C.P. which apparently is turning out to be a nuisance ... " he said seriously too.  
"Love, you know that I like these missions to death ... but this time ..." she replied slightly melancholy.  
Donald took her cheek, stroking it along with her raven hair. "What's wrong with you, my little one?" he whispered to her.  
Arianne Drake was slightly uncertain. “It's just that… I don't want to be separated from Kenny and the kids again… since we became parents I feel this role a lot… and you know what the great thing is? I would never have thought of any of this in the past… ”she spoke to him again as she took her hands.  
Donald in a short time had learned many things from her, and one of these was precisely the patience and courage to face the small and large uncertainties that life presented, not only the missions on behalf of the NAG ... but he also had to thank her. Uncle Scrooge, from whom he had inherited the power of words and the conviction with which he said them. She now he was his turn.  
“I'll tell you one thing, my dear ... I also feel bad every time when I am away from them ... yet with you I always feel that everything is easier for me, and it cannot be a coincidence that we have a wonderful family. … everyone here loves you for who you are, and I'm just proud of that… as of the girl I married… ” he whispered into her beak. That was a gesture that always served to reassure her.  
"I am proud to have married you, my strong and sweet DD ... with you I have achieved everything that I would not have had even in my best dreams ..." he replied softly blinking. That was the gesture that sent Donald Duck into ecstasy.  
They kissed gluing their beaks through the intertwining of their tongues, with Kenny taking his mum and dad's faces with his hands, who gave him lots of pecks on his dark hair, followed by Arianne.  
At the end of the moment - sweetness they went back to view the S.C.P. on the monitor, when they were interrupted by a call from ...  
“Jay J! What a surprise! We were just viewing a S.C ... ” but the agent owl cut him off. “That's right, Double! You and your wife Kay K need to come to the NAG right away… this also seems serious… ”he said.  
Arianne Drake was also hearing the call, foreshadowing the mission they would most likely face.  
"Okay, Jay, you, Heady and Liz be found in the conference room ..." Donny added before closing the call.  
"We had confirmation of what we were starting to follow ..." Arianne told him, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I guess you know what that means, love ..." her husband told her.  
"Of course, my beloved ..." and here are their watchwords.  
"Are you ready, my beloved DD?" was her question.  
"You know me, baby ... I was born READY, as well as you ..." was his reply.  
"I am always with you ..." his wife smiled at him.  
And then ... new mission, DOUBLE DUCK & KAY K!

At NAG, always greeted with the usual reverence by the other agents, they were awaited in the main hall with the big screen used for the missions, with Jay J and Liz Zago waiting for the DK Couple to expose the new S.C.P.  
“Here you are, gentlemen! Double Duck, Kay K ... "was the beginning of Jay J.  
“Jay, how are you doing? A new case S.C.P. perhaps?" was Double's somewhat rhetorical question, always followed by Kay K's explanation: “Before coming here, we were observing some S.C.P. that the Foundation had passed through it and submitted it to you, perhaps even to some other agent, possibly ... ”said the companion and partner of the Super Secret Agent.  
"To be precise, you both got it right .... the Foundation asked us to show you this SCP, the same one you were about to see and that you sent us ..." Jay J said as he let the images on the screen start: they weren't mole, but most of them showed a totally black monstrous being. The DK Couple held hands, observing its terrifying aspect.  
Jay J continued: "This being in question is called, somewhat trivially, The Boogeyman, the Black Man, even if it is not what is told in fairy tales ..."  
"Then it really exists! ... who would have thought it ..." was Double Duck's astonished reply. "Wow, I certainly won't come and tell my kids about bedtime stories ..." was the reply from Kay K, who was also strangely nervous.  
Then Liz Zago intervened: "I correct you guys ... from the information you have recovered, integrated with the news of the soldiers / agents of the Foundation, this being (and pointed the image in front) is completely dark, so much so that it absorbs more than 98% of the sunlight is almost two meters high but it does not walk erect, but almost on all fours ... ” she then added.  
Double and Kay were finding the topic even interesting, will it be because of their passion for gothic, another thing in common?  
"... it's not what you think of those difficult to contain ..." was then the clarification of the secretary of the NAG.  
"... in fact it is a Euclid class, therefore in theory controllable, but ... in the past it has eluded the Foundation for its ability to blend in with the darkness ..." Jay J.  
"But you look ... not even he was a chameleon ..." Kay K joked as always, always very optimistic.  
"And I guess they used class D personnel in this case too ..." was instead the implicit question of the head of the NAG ... he knew that on certain S.C.P. staff were chosen at random to keep it under control (S.C.P. 054- FR and S.C.P. 1128 ed.) ... even there were snacks to give to some pet ...  
"Actually it's a bit more complex than it looks ... Double, Kay ... what do you know exactly about the Boogeyman?" was the surprise question of their former boss.  
Both looked into each other's eyes, in which they said much more than words could express: it took very little for the couple to know what they wanted from each other and vice versa.  
"It has always been present in folk tales, mostly I have been told that it suddenly pops out of the closet to scare you ... and ..." Double began.  
Kay K continued: "... and feed on your fear ... as a child they told me certain scary stories ... ah, who would have thought that we would have to face it ..." she added a little regretfully, but the husband took her by the arm to give her courage, not that he lacked it, but sometimes certain missions exceeded all imagination ... and yes they knew the SCPs by now, even if the surprises never ended ...  
"Excellent, once again you know a lot more than all of us ... if you are the boss there will be a reason ..." was the satisfied reply of Jay J. "... in this case, however, you are right on one point and on another minus ... ”added the agent owl.  
Double Duck and Kay K moved closer to the screen.  
It was Liz Zago who spoke up again. "This S.C.P. 015 - which we will call from now on Boogeyman - really scares people, but only to feed on their adrenaline ... ”the secretary said.  
"It is in fact equipped with two curved fangs instead of teeth, which it uses to suck this hormone from the human body, precisely from the adrenal glands." Added Jay J. "And ordinary weapons, as we have been told by the Foundation, do not not even tickle ... it's as if it has some kind of regenerating factor ... "  
"Yet they are convinced that it is not a creation of some secret laboratory ... rather a kind of having appeared suddenly ... but do not worry me about secret rites or dark words, because I do not understand much ..." he added as sorry Liz Zago.  
"And where exactly would he be now?" Kay K.  
"The last time he was located in Italy, towards Reggio Emilia, but some soldiers of the Foundation captured him after yet another attack on an unfortunate customer ... and for greater safety they implanted a locator to prevent a man from escaping. other time..."  
“How can he escape the Foundation ?! Don't check specific sites? " Double Duck asked instead, to whom it seemed strange that a Euclid class was difficult to control.  
"Very sensible question, Chief ... apparently he uses the gray areas to dive inside and pop out at will where he wants ..." Jay continued.  
"And now where is he?" his wife Kay K.  
"We were told that he is still in Europe, to be precise in Greece ... Gizmo will help you find him better ..." concluded Jay J.  
"But Heady's not here ... by chance he started ..." Double asked.  
"... that's right, DD ... he's training new recruits from the Foundation, to ensure support for the NAG ..." Kay added in a persuasive tone.  
Since passing the baton as Chief to DK Couple, Head H had found a new role within the NAG, not only as a consultant, but also as a psychological trainer for those who wanted to become secret agents, especially those of the Foundation, not always convinced of the health treatment they reserved for those interested in their cases.  
"Come on, you two, let's go to Gizmo ..." Liz added, leading them to the laboratory.  
“So, bad boys! They explained to you what kind of 'monster' he is, so ... I'll show you this ... "the genius inventor of the NAG immediately said: among other things, one of the first to believe in a story between Double Duck and Kay K, knowing that there had always been something tender between them ... and in fact time had proved him right, if they were now his bosses, even when they were married. He gave them a dark rectangle with a transparent part.  
"What would that be, Giz?" Double asked.  
"It looks like an ordinary flashlight ..." Kay said instead, handling it.  
"More or less, guys ... in reality it is a Radyon ... that is an instrument that combines radio waves and the noble gas Xenon, which once it comes into contact with a dark surface emits a kind of cloud of gas, attracted by the source of darkness, and since this Boogey absorbs most of the light… it will be easier for you… ”he added with satisfaction.  
"Well, it will be fun ..." Kay K said, still enthusiastic.  
"You're right, my baby ... a scary fun! ..." added her husband of her Double Duck, pointing to her file on his PC.  
They all burst into a friendly laugh, which was the one that bound them in a double thread ... a way to show themselves more and more united.


	2. A strange Boogey

With the plane made available to the Foundation they landed in Athens, from where they left for the Peloponnese, where the Boogeyman, or S.C.P. was last seen. 015 with a custom-built car, led by Kay, while Double Duck was thinking of coming up with a plan ... but with a variation.  
“DD! The Foundation said that the Boogeyman appears during the night, when it is pitch black ... and waits for the right moment to scare the unfortunate and then sucks the adrenaline present in their body ... "  
"Kay, you think because he appeared right here ... there are so many dark places on this planet ..." he said more to himself than to his wife.  
"Well, I would tell you a lie ..." she answered him while she continued to drive at a certain speed along the winding roads of the Hellenic country ... they could thus better observe the great expanse of olive trees along the way.  
"... it remains to be understood how he will show up, assuming that he is a being like everyone else, moreover sentient ..." Double said again, before having a flash.  
“Wait a minute, Kay! Isn't there a kind of swamp or lake or ... in these parts? " was the husband's question, immediately followed by his wife's words of confirmation.  
"Yes, it's true! ... the Lerna swamp, described in mythology ..."  
"... the one in which there was the famous nine-headed Hydra that ..."  
"... Hercules in one of the labors killed with some difficulty ..."  
"... and he was helped by his nephew, I think, after a long battle ..."  
"... but he must have fought in heavy darkness, so ..."  
"... we caught our enemy, love!" Double said, smiling at her and holding her arm by her side (and causing her to skid for a short while) ... but Kay, after her initial surprise, returned with a warm hug (and a tender kiss  
It is useless even to think about how the two of them, unique in all history, can find perfect completeness in each other, so much so that the thought of the husband is immediately followed by another of his wife and an idea of her. , he can put it into practice ... er ... who were these Curies exactly?

They arrived at the place indicated by the GPS coordinates, towards the north - east area of the Peloponnese, with the appropriate equipment to try to capture the Boogeyman ...  
"Did you take the device to locate our friend?" Double asked her partner.  
"You almost don't seem to know me, DD ..." she replied as she displayed a small device flashing a small red light. "You always have Gizmo's Radyon Torch with you ..." Kay K asked instead, but her husband pulled out of the tuxedo the black top hat with a transparent half that immediately started to turn iridescent blue.  
Both of them went into alarm by pulling out their super tech weapons, Double Duck his Q - Tronic Quantum Jet Gun and Kay K his Ionic Wave Gun with ion bullets ... for anyone it was better not to have anything to do with the two of them .  
"Do you think he's already around, Kay?" Double Duck asked.  
"I don't think so, DD ... we are alone in the twilight and the Boogey appears only at night ... so it will be better to wait ... instead we must follow the tracks of the locator and post in the vicinity ..." she said with great criteria.  
Double followed her advice. "You're right, Kay ... that way ..." she told her walking towards a grove, him in front with a normal torch and she covering his shoulders. Over the years, especially recent years, both had been able to rely on themselves, if the danger ran towards one of them, the other intervened in defense, at work of course, but also in life, both in case of family problems or other unpleasant situations ... and above all no one had to allow themselves to harm their children, otherwise ... their fury became the sum of an erupting volcano, an earthquake of planetary proportions and an apocalyptic tsunami ! Double Duck and Kay K, Donald and Arianne Drake, are together INVINCIBLE!  
The light of day was running out gradually, when the first street lamps were turned on next to the streets, when the couple approached an isolated structure next to some shrubs. The sensor was blinking faster.  
"Get ready, Kay ..." he told her to encourage her, not that she needed it...  
"You are ready too, DD ..." replied her partner, taking him by the hand: a gesture that made them even more united.  
They were getting closer and closer to the indicated place, ready to fire in case of need. "But when we saw him at the NAG, the agents of the Foundation also told us that he is capable of regenerating wounds from any weapon ..." was the sudden note of Kay K. Double Duck also had the same thought (but look a bit'...). "But we have no weapons, honey ... we have something our enemy doesn't even imagine ..." he told her boldly as she stroked her super trinket. That was the look that her wife liked best during the missions, hard and determined, and in fact she returned it with her sly eyes, which turned from a doe to a tiger. "You are right as always, my DD ... we will see if it is appropriate to disintegrate ...". Here too nothing to add: a heart, a soul, a single goal that the couple has always shared willingly.  
Meanwhile the headlight was flashing faster and faster, and just as the DK couple approached with their guns pointed, knowing that the S.C.P. it manifested itself with the darkness, they moved some undergrowth, a few pieces of unmade wood to discover ...  
"Fuck! There's nothing here, Kay!" It was Double Duck's cry of disappointment. Kay K also had a slight bout of nuisance, seeing nothing and staying with her ionizing beam gun aimed at a nonexistent target ... but noticing a small visible flashing light. "DD, look over there ..." she told him pointing her finger nearby. Double took a few steps before noticing a cube with some damaged metal wires, accompanied by the pulsing light that reacted to the contact with the tracker that he and his partner had.  
"Damn, Kay ... she screwed him!" the Super Agent said. An event that neither of them (and certainly the Foundation had not calculated) had foreseen.  
"Apparently she's smarter than we thought ... and maybe she's right around here ..." she said, a little frustrated.  
“But the fault is mine! Giz's Radyon Torch didn't light up, and that should have told us we weren't that close after all… ”he said disappointed. But even here his partner reassures him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Two of us didn't notice, DD, we were too focused on the enemy ...". If Double and Kay had learned anything in life it was that supporting each other always gave positive results, in their work as well as in everyday life.  
Instead the Swiss agent noticed a faint glow. "DD, the flashlight is lighting up ..." he said, his eyes widening. Double Duck took the Radyon verifying that a whole series of luminous points had turned on autonomously while the transparent part had taken on a color between blue and light purple ... it also seemed to emanate a slight 'haze' that was directed towards a ' area not far northwest of where the two of them were at the time.  
Now the Black Man was approaching ...  
Instead they heard the sound of two footsteps approaching them not far away ... in the distance, in the twilight of the moon they saw a runner who was probably training ... and immediately beside him a shapeless dark mass, bending over all four arts that were following him. distance ... it was in that exact direction that the flow of colored gas was pointing ... the DK couple had tracked down the SCP 015!  
"He's going to attack that poor fellow, DD ..." Kay K said, alarmed.  
"We have to distract him ... and also eliminate him ... you know how, my dear ..." said her husband, still with a smile on his face.  
Kay K didn't let her repeat herself again.  
Meanwhile the runner, unaware of who was behind him, continued his march, before the Boogey, recognizable only by his curved white eyes, suddenly attacked him, but ...  
BANG! WHAAAAMMM !!! A violent explosion was heard that wiped out much of the surrounding vegetation, while the dark being was surprised to see two nearby figures with weapons in hand. The runner was paralyzed with fear.  
"Leave him alone, being ignoble!" Double Duck screamed aloud.  
"If you want to have the chills, then you have to confront us ..." Kay K added, with a dark look. Double looked at her oddly. "Dude, get away from here, now we'll take care of it ..." the head of the NAG then said.  
The runner ran away like hell, as the Boogeyman watched them with an angry look, as he showed his only two curved teeth glinting in the moonlight. Now it was DK Couple's turn to show signs of nervousness. "DD, I guess you have a plan ..." Kay K said.  
"Sure, my little one ... how far is the area?" he asked her instead.  
"A short time, but we have to hurry ..." added his wife.  
"Then do like me ..." finished the secret agent.  
And immediately after, with an ironic invitation, he said to the monstrous being in front of him: "Come and get me, moron!" he said running in the opposite direction. Kay K was surprised. “DD! What are you doing… ”when she was leaped over by the dark creature intent on capturing (?) Double Duck. “Kay! Chase it! Hurry up!" Double yelled at her from a few yards.  
Kay K fired a series of shots that voluntarily missed the target, only to take him to a clearing that was definitely a few tens of meters away ... thanks to the long and athletic legs he reached his partner, while the Boogey chased her too, always with an angry and hungry air.  
"Did they tell you he's near here, Kay?" Double said hurriedly.  
"Before we got here, Jay J told me they were preparing something ... maybe there in front ..." his wife replied pointing to a point as they were running faster, but the Boogeyan seemed to close the distance ...

A little further on they saw a series of dense trees, all thin and straight trunk, that were in a circle directed towards the central part ... Double Duck and Kay K came up to the center, stopping side by side, but they were joined by the Euclid class with another leap. He was about to attack them both when Double grabbed Kay by the arm, squeezing her and rolling to the side. "Here we go, guys!" the Super Agent yelled into the surrounding darkness. "Start the ignition!" instead it was Kay K's scream that followed her husband's.  
In fact, those weren't trees, but ... a series of ten-spot streetlights powered by high-voltage lamps which, once turned on, gave off a tremendous glow that almost blinded the two agents, even if they were in front of them. directly the Sun ...  
"UUUAAAGHHHHHHH !!!" roared the Boogeyman instead, literally hit by the light that fell on his dark body within a few minutes, starting to smoke and emitting a nauseating stench ... before liquefying into a stinking pool ... Double and Kay turned from the on the other hand, it was too much to observe that scene. "Not even in horror movies ..." Double Duck thought.  
"Great job, guys!" instead it was the exclamation of Kay K towards some agents of the NAG, which appeared immediately afterwards. “The credit is yours alone, Chief Agents! An entirely original idea ... ”said Berry, the couple's former colleague, now their trusted agent (the previous S.C.P. ed.). "To be honest, it was my DD who thought of this plan, not that I had any doubts ..." she said to her husband.  
"Well, thanks, Kay K ..." he said scratching his head in embarrassment. “I just imagined one thing ... the S.C.P. 015, or Boogeyman if you prefer, absorbs 98% light, right? ... therefore, trying to lure him into this trap and being illuminated by all the light possible at very high energy, his body would have come to a point in which he would have lost even the ability to self-regenerate due to the high absorption ... ”he said with satisfaction, having the attention of those present.  
“A bit like if a person eats too much food and what happens in the end? He vomits everything ... ”added his wife as a fair comparison.  
"Really not as bad as you think, Double Duck ... you always know one more than the devil ..." Berry said in response.  
"Actually, I have someone by my side who has the courage to follow up on my reasoning ..." he said to his wife Kay K, who smiled and blushed slightly. "But because I know that somehow your ideas solve even the most complicated cases ..." she told him blinking. "Well no! Not now ... ” Double thought, still mesmerized by that out-of-this-world gesture.  
Recovering soon after, Double Duck thanked everyone. "Once again the teamwork has paid off ... I must say that our agents stationed here in Greece were quick ..." he said again, while Kay continued. "... so, instead of putting it back in another containment area, it was eliminated directly at the root ... I assume that the Foundation will thank ..." he then added.  
"They will certainly have one less headache ... for now it's okay, thanks guys!" concluded Berry. DK Couple also thanked them.


	3. Sun and Love in Greece

The sun was high, the sea calm and the landscape was truly postcard-worthy: the medium-sized yacht was going at a few knots of speed, while plowing the flat surface of the Aegean Sea ... and moreover it was not very polluting, since it was going to hybrid engine ... here too there was a hand of the Foundation ...  
“Arianne! Love, how are you? ... hey, guys! " Donald said, in a shirt, sunglasses and blue boxers with a yellow stripe that resembled a lightning bolt, while the three children Huey, Dewey and Louie were coming towards him. "Of course these agencies, whoever they are, pay you well, you and mom ..." Dewey said as he held little Kenny in his arms, which Donny took in turn, rocking him. "Now I'll put you some sunscreen ..." he told him as little Drake emitted cuddles that warmed his heart.  
"Guys, did you see what a show!" here said instead.  
"If you mean the landscape ..." Louie said. "No, I meant right in front ..." continued one of the brothers. Together with their father they could certainly observe the most perfect creature of Mother Nature: resting on the belly, with the legs backwards, the perfect breasts in full evidence, in a light floral costume, with fashionable sunglasses, the usual headband purple to join her hair. Arianne Drake was showing all her angelic beauty! And all, ALL the times both her husband and her children were delighted ...  
"Donald! Were you calling me, love? ... ”she said with her usual sensual way, turning her head towards them, even to be admired.  
It really took a while for all three (four with Kenny) to come back to the ground, metaphorically ... "Y ... yeah, I mean ... do you want some sunscreen, baby?" he asked trying not to be too hypnotized.  
But even Arianne couldn't take her eyes off her husband: if she originally liked his appearance - a little short and not too toned but still mentally determined and hard to deal with - over time he had lengthened and created a some musculature suitable for the missions, but also so that it seemed more in line with his intentions, that is to please himself, but also to his woman ... and in fact, taking off his sunglasses, Arianne Drake got a slight trickle of drool from the beak: those toned legs, six-pack belly and raw pectorals had the same effect as her body on him.  
“You know what, Mom? If we were a few years older, we would give you a merciless court ... ”said the trio of ducklings in black costumes with characteristic stripes for each of the three (red, blue and green). "Thanks for the compliment ... but you don't have classmates or schoolmates to woo?" Arianne asked them.  
"Yeah, or maybe some of your camping colleagues, the Young Scouts?" Donald then asked, actually a little jealous.  
"Yes, maybe some ... but none that come remotely close to your beauty, mom ..." Huey added as he kissed her, followed by the other two.  
"Forget that ... if it weren't for your father I would certainly not be here ... do you know that I must deserve it, children?" she asked as she gave a gentle kiss on the heads of her children.  
"But we know it ... after all he always raised us, before you came ... and we love him enormously ..." Dewey always said.  
Donald walked up to everyone, wife and children, with Kenny passing into Arianne's arms while he held the other three tight. They really were a beautiful family.  
He kissed her tenderly on her raven hair and then on her back. "Never seen an angel more beautiful than you ... I think they're wondering if someone is missing from Heaven ..." he whispered into her beak. "Maybe it's for the same reason that they sent a guardian angel for me ..." she returned with a murmur on her beak, before they merged with their tongues. Huey, Dewey and Louie watched spellbound with shining eyes.  
"Instead ... tell us about your acquaintance with Lucky (Starting again ed.) ..." Donald told them. "You're right, Donny ... how does your new cousin look like?" their mother asked, coming close to her husband.  
“Was it a real surprise? You didn't tell us that Aunt Daisy had adopted a young duck ... ” Louie began.  
"She told us that she is sterile, we are very sorry ..." added Huey dejected.  
Donald and Arianne said nothing, bringing the two heads closer to rub their beaks, knowing the melancholy story of her (The beginning of a friendship ed.).  
"But Lucky is really nice ... sometimes he remembers a tea, dad ... exuberant and rowdy (and here everyone laughed, even Donald) but also with a good heart ... yet the aunt is really happy, with Lucky it seems feel reborn ... indeed, she says to greet you and thank you for everything ... ” Dewey said, still the most attentive of the three brothers. His parents smiled again.  
"Well, guys ... now let's dock near that beach and freshen up!" Donald Duck said as he drove the boat back  
“But first the sunscreen, or I'll find you all grilled! Right, Kenny? " said a happy and serene Arianne while her youngest son took her beak with his delicate hands.  
Even the three little Drakes wanted to stop time in that instant.

They took one of the nicest baths ever, staying not too far from each other, while Kenny was using the armrests to learn to swim ... and if the parents were off for a swim in sync with their bodies, the three older brothers were always checking it with great safety ... to follow, they all sunbathed on the beach of the small island, one of the many of the Greek sea that was slowly being repopulated with tourists, anxious to start living normally again after Covid.  
Of course, moments of hilarity could not be missing, such as when Donald was literally covered in (boiling) sand or when he spilled cold salt water on Arianne's buttocks, causing a strong annoyance, before she too reciprocated by throwing it in her husband's face. They chased each other, then hugged and rolled on the beach ... before looking into each other's eyes and kissing each other gently, caressing each other ... because it all started from there, their story, a few years earlier, in Thailand (on a mission), but still neither of them knew where their love would lead them ...  
In the evening, on the yacht the whole Drake family was admiring a fantastic sunset ... the children were in the arms of their parents, both close, also bewitched by a timeless spectacle of nature.  
Kenny pointed to the waning star with his finger. "Zoooii ..." he said in a few words. "That's the sun, my little one ..." his mother would say to him, always so tender with him and her other children. "But when will he learn to say something?" she asked here. "What's the rush ... if he starts talking now, maybe I'll get some insult ..." Donald said good-naturedly.  
“Stop it, DD! At most she will call you weird ... ”Arianne answered sarcastically. "Dada!" Kenny said. "What did you say, Kenny?" was Dewey's question. Little Drake repeated the word "dadà ... daà ..." at which Donald gave him a better look. “Did you see, love !? He's… he's trying to say dad… ”said a moved Arianne, while she was cuddling him. "All right, baby ... I like daà too ..." said her husband, while he was caressing him with his other children.  
The moon in the sky looked like a placid lighthouse placed in the middle of the sky to observe the boat that was off the sea, absolutely quiet in the middle of the night ... the lights placed on the hull that occupied the part in the water emitted a soft light that attracted the fishes, while Donald Duck and Arianne, in full summer, were on the deck enjoying the spectacle of the starry sky, one in the arms of the other.  
"You know, Ari, I would never have hoped for a better life than this with you ... my soul has a peace impossible to define ..." he told her as he kissed her dark hair and smelling of sweet lavender. .  
She reciprocates by holding him closer. "I would never have imagined such a beautiful and intense life with the duck, indeed, with the man I love ... and it is my soul that gets lost in this serenity, surrounded by the love of my husband and my children ... ”she said sensual kissing his neck softly. Donald blushed quite a bit.  
"Since you have been here ... I have never felt so much happiness ... and when we are on a mission I feel that my strength multiplies to infinity ... I think the NAG have noticed it ..." Donny was still saying.  
“... that we are a united and close-knit couple? Oh yes they know… that's why we are their bosses… we are the best ever, my dear… ”she murmured again on her lips. "There is one thing I have never told you ... if there is a mission to carry out I want to be alone with you ... because we know how to move, how to protect ourselves, how to support us ..." Arianne added.  
"... also in our life ... because we know how to love each other ..." Donald told her, now enraptured by his wife's angelic and celestial eyes.  
Arianne kissed him on the beak and feathered hair, before looking back at him. "I would choose you every time, my love ... facing all kinds of danger ..." Donald whispered, but she put her index finger on her beak. “I would always choose you! Because you have conquered me with your courage, your strength, your bravado, with your sweetness, your patience, your love ... how can I be without you, and the children ...? " her wife told him with her breasts glued to his pectorals.  
"I LOVE YOU, Arianne!" Donald told her.  
"I LOVE YOU, Donald Duck!" Arianne answered him.  
Before they kissed intensely, gluing their beaks and tongues together, while Arianne held him with her legs and Donald Duck held her tightly in his arms, massaged by her husband (including the buttocks) and throwing herself on the sofa at the back of the boat, while the children were sleeping on the deck.  
"You are my mate, Ari ... always ... claim me ...".  
"You are my mate, Donny ... my soul mate ... you claim me ..." they both said to each other. Another, yet another, immense sign of a union without borders.  
It was only several long minutes when Donald Duck took Arianne in her arms, her gaze lost in her husband's eyes and her hands surrounding his neck, as they retreated to the room at the back of the yacht ... a room spacious and comfortable bedroom.  
They stretched out on her mattress, while he gently bit her shoulder and she returned her gesture by sinking her beak on her husband's shoulder ... before they began to kiss deeply and undress.  
They made love even more forcefully than they had ever done before, Donald was dipping her beak between her hot breasts sucking her nipples, which always excited Arianne under all circumstances. "Oh, yes ... Donald, how much I love you ... you are the refreshment of my soul, the heart that beats with life ... oh, love, yes ..." she moaned as she stroked his head to guide him, but Donald was kissing her even more slowly, and more sensually, on the belly, licking her navel with mastery, learned on so many occasions of hot nights with his wife ... if he had still remained with Daisy, perhaps all this would never have happened ...  
Then she moved on to the roughest possible licking of her dark pussy: movements so strong that Arianne brought her mind to a place full of peace, happiness and harmony ... the licking lasted a long time, so much so that Donald went up her belly and tits again of his woman with his tongue and then glue his beak to hers, who squeezed him tighter with her arms and legs.  
“Arianne, how much I love you! You are an angel who ... no, you are the most beautiful angel of all! The luck I have is only thanks to you ... "he said to her enraptured by the ecstasy of his wife's body, who instead began to roll between the sheets with him, before he was on top of him, and kissed him passionately on his pecs and then started sucking his member, hardened and aroused like the super agent.  
“Oh, for the whore!… Arianne, I love you! Ah! " he too began to moan deeply as he sensed her that she began sucking him faster and faster ... until ...  
“Oh, no! Ari, here it is again, I can't… ” he told her, feeling a certain warmth in her stomach. "No! No, DD… now we are at the perfect time… ”she begged… but her levees were broken: Donny threw a hot amount of sperm into Arianne's beak, and she didn't lose a single drop.  
"Ah ... Ah ... Oh, yes! ..." she moaned, while Donny started massaging her hips while she took her member to insert it into her vagina all the way ... and press the his hands on her pecs.  
Her movements were only a little slow at first, but after ... Arianne literally started riding her partner, both excited by the position and the speed they were starting to have.  
"My God, Ari ... you are beautiful, you are fantastic! ..." Donald Duck murmured, while Arianne continued back and forth, supported by her husband ... "Go ahead, please! Don't stop, DD… ”she gasped as she felt the gentle touch of Donny's hands on her breasts and her nipples. Then the movements became faster, non-stop, until ...  
"Ariaaaaanneeeee !!!"  
"Dooooonaaaaaaldd!!!".  
They gave a scream before she threw herself on his body, that she felt the weight of her partner's tits, leaving the place of serenity where they always went with their mind and body when they fucked.  
The night temperature was cool, but inside the boat the heat was now almost at the limits: Donald and Arianne were sweaty and embraced, while they caught their breath for a few minutes, returning to breathe more normally ... they were in absolute peace of mind .  
"Oh, my God, ooohhh, how wonderful, Donald ..." Arianne said as she hugged him tightly and dipped her beak on his chest as she closed her eyes. Donny kissed her softly on her raven hair, damp from her heat and sex, but perhaps even more beautiful than her.  
"The real wonder is you, my love ..." he whispered holding her tightly, and observing the small bed where Kenny was snoring ... now more than ever his role had become more important, together with that of his wife: not only to love and raise their four children like a good dad and a good mom, but protect them from all the uncertainties of life, the ones he and she were giving a definitive kick to with some strength ... and the missions they faced, so how the small and big everyday difficulties had shown only one thing: together any obstacle was as easy to overcome as a walk in the park hand in hand.  
"You know, my little one ... having all this is almost scary ... many times I wonder if fate had these plans for us ..." he told her.  
"Of course, I would not have imagined that one day I would share my life with an incredible man ... and that I once almost killed him ..." she replied with a dejected air. But Donald took her face in his hands, with Arianne about to shed two tears. "Nothing happened, love ... there was a few moments of enmity between us for so many reasons that we may never understand ... and after all now, who cares anymore? To no one ... we have a wonderful life, wonderful children, a close family ... leave the past behind ... after all, I too have learned a lot from it ... otherwise I wouldn't be here with you ... " she said with a smile.  
Arianne wiped away her tears, returning her gesture. "You are my happiness, every day that passes ... you and our children ... I have found in you what I have always missed, and think ... I was even afraid ..." she spoke to him. do ironic.  
They both laughed, then looked into each other's eyes again.  
"I need you, Arianne Drake ..." Donald told her.  
"I need you, my sweet and strong Donald Drake ..." his wife answered immediately. "Because I love you, above all ..." she whispered into her beak with her eyes closed.  
"I love you beyond the confines of this universe ... of this life and this time ..." Donny murmured in turn, before they kissed even more intensely and sweetly than before, hugging tightly between sheets and pillows.  
And meanwhile it seemed that the calm sea serenely rocked the same boat and enclosed Donald and Arianne, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Kenny in a warm embrace ... and the moon and the starry sky observed them in their supreme happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, CPDLS, IsabellaNajera, The PaganSun and ShaynaShepard


End file.
